A Midnight Summer's Dream
by MemoirsOfZidane
Summary: Life in Balamb Garden is about to get tough, with newcomer Roxas about to plunge into its dark depths...
1. Wake Of Dawn

A Midnight Summer's Dream

It was way too early to be waking up, my alarm clock read 4:16am and I was just dripping hot.

"Life here in Balamb garden was getting too easy" I thought to myself, little did I know of the upcoming surprises.

After that thought slipped through my mind I decided I wanted to go back to sleep and with that said, I rested my head back to my fluffy pillow, failing to notice my roommate was no longer at his bed.

My eyes started to get heavy and I could no longer stay conscious, my mind was drifting off until I heard a loud door shut tight a couple of meters from my bed.

"Hi, sorry to bother you but I will be your new roommate from now on."

And in front of me, I laid my eyes on this blond, spiky haired kid carrying bags… it doesn't look good for me. My last roommate was taxing enough, as if he wasn't trying to steal girls' attention from me right at the beginning! But now they send me this pretty boy wannabe, who has the same hair colour as I do.

Well, just as usual, I'm gonna rise to the challenge.

"So what's your name, noob?"

"Roxas, pleased to meet you, and yours?"

Pffft, man, what a goody-goody, if he thinks he's gonna outsmart me with his 'good manners' he'd better think again. I examined the teen even more before I answered him.

Eh, he's just average height, stupid blonde hair that kinda reminded me of the movie 'There's something about Mary', blue eyes and well, I guess there's nothing to worry about he's just a normal, average guy.

"It's Zidane; let me make it clear to you that I'm the number 1 hottie here in Balamb and you don't wanna tick me off."

"Uhm, okay." Roxas replied with a sigh.

What the hell was this guy doing anyway, coming in so early in the morning and where did my last roommate go?

So I decided to go meet my friends at the cafeteria afterwards to tell them what happened and as I was approaching the glass doors I saw my best friend already opening them for me.

"So, what's the big news that you woke us up this early?"

The display clock read 6:16am and the whole room was still lifeless.

I looked at my friend and he read what was on my face.

"So you broke up with Selphie, huh? That's gotta suck."

"Haha, you already guessed? Well, it was fun until I started to feel like a baby-sitter."

Everyone laughed along with Blank, but its okay since we're all friends here. Marcus and Cinna were just sipping some coke, until I said the baby-sitter part and after that evidently the coke came out their noses.

More laughing came along and I turned to them and pulled a serious face, after that they knew I was going to say something worth listening to.

"Guys I have something to say worth listening to" I started.


	2. The First Sunrise

"What was with that guy? I was just tryin' to be nice! And who was askin' about his standards here in Balamb?!"

As if I didn't have enough trouble getting away from their head tour guide guy Zell, but they also cram me in this room with this guy who acts just as boastful as Seifer! I sure hope King Mickey knows what he's doing.

I started to unpack my bags one by one into a closet, carefully trying not to get crinkles on any of them. I noticed that the closet has already been cleaned for me; whoever was here last must've really wanted to leave.

There was a knock on the door I knew immediately it would be Zell, I had to hide and I had to do it now.

"It's me Zell, do you mind if I come in?"

As the door was about to open I jumped swiftly to the side of my bed almost like in a dodge roll way and I hid under the bed in a desperate act of not wanting to be seen.

"Zidane, Roxas, anyone here? I guess not."

To Zell's disappointment he left and closed the door slightly behind him, I got away that time but the minute he sees me again, he's gonna wanna introduce me to his friends which doesn't look enjoyable.

I started to wonder about King Mickey's words then, whether they were true or not. The words were replaying in my head again and again.

"You should head out to Balamb Garden; you will find what you seek"

How did King Mickey know I was looking for something? Well in this case, _someone_…

I went outside to try and find anybody who seemed familiar so that I could make sense of what was going on, perhaps as to why of all places, did that train lead me here?

I take a peek inside what seems to be a huge lounge room and to my awe I see it full of people I had never seen before. And it gets worse, Zell is inside.

"Roxas!" Zell called out my name before I had the chance to turn my back and leave, he looked really excited as our eyes met from across the room.

He quickly approached me and introduced those who were hanging around with him.

"Roxas, I want you to meet my friends; this is Selphie." He was gesturing toward a girl with pretty green eyes brown hair and for some reason, she had a skipping rope?

"Hi, pleased to meet you" I said with my right hand forward, ready for a shake.

However, she was just staring at the ground.

I pulled of a raised eyebrow and Zell immediately noticed, prompting him to nudge Selphie. To Zell's disappointment, Selphie still hasn't budged.

He then looks at me with worry, closes his eyes and sighs.

"I'm sorry about her but she recently got dumped by her boyfriend."

And with those words as her wakeup call, Selphie left the room with another girl whom Zell has yet to introduce me with.

By this time I had some concern over what had happened, Selphie seemed like a nice person, so I just had to ask.

"Zell, what happened?"

The blonde with a distinct tattoo on his face simply shrugged.

After what happened I guess he lost the interest to talk coz he had left the room. So now I'm just a wanderer drifting from one place to the next, exploring the other facilities Balamb Garden had.

I found myself in the cafeteria, which was also full of energy and people even though the time read 10:16pm.

"Roxas!" I heard someone call me from behind but who could possibly know my name inside the cafeteria? I turned my head to find…

"Hey, what are doing here so late? You could get lost, you know!" I saw Zidane from the corner of my eye but he had moved so fast, one second later his face was only an inch from mine. It kinda gave a shock.

"Ah, just exploring and uhm, trying to make myself familiar with the place."

Zidane was blinking madly just then, probably because I had stuttered those words out to him.

"Well, I guess I'll walk back with you to our room, since we're both on our way."

I don't remember him being nice before, it's like he's completely different from before.

He bid farewell to his friends, all of whom he'd introduced to me and I think I remember their names: Blank, the sensible one and he apparently keeps Zidane out of too much trouble, Marcus, the guy upholding the "tough" image of their group and the big brother of their clan. And Cinna, the youngest and is the quiet one, mental note; he likes sweets. ^_^

He walked back with me to our dorm, not mentioning a single word. I turned to him when we were in front of our door and I manage to say thanks. He looked at me with his deep blue eyes and smiled graciously, as if I had done something special for him that day.

It made me think being his roommate won't probably be that hard…

------------Zidane----------

Pfeh, he probably thinks I'm being nice to him.

I lay down my bed on the top bunk while he had his late night shower, (talk about a girly) what he didn't realise though was that he was part of one of my betting sessions with my gang, hehe, the poor thing.

My name is Zidane Tribal and I am the biggest hottie in Balamb Garden, hot enough that I can seduce boys… And I use that to my advantage.

The plan is that if I can seduce this new guy and make him fall in love with me within the month, then I get all the Gang's savings. And offcourse I get Baku's piggybank, thanks to Blank's persuasion, all that money is mine!

I recalled our exact discussion about it this morning; it was still very fresh in my memory.

"So you're thinking of making money off your new roommate? Oh, that's nice Zidane." Said blank with a tone of sarcasm in his voice.

"Yeah, I mean I have to get even, with the crap Selphie demanded for in our 3 week long relationship! I owe everyone money coz of her!" I argued.

"But he's new, you shouldn't be so mean to the newbie."

"Cinna, be quiet and suck on your lollipop."

"But Zidane, you know he's right, the guy's new around here, that almost seems so cruel", added Marcus.

"Look guys, I'm as broke as a guy can be, give me a break."

I continued to beg them to see things in my point of view, until we all came to an ultimate decision.

"Alright!" Marcus had climbed the table we were eating on and threw a fist in air as a sign of leadership.

"I hereby declare that the challenge has been accepted! Zidane Tribal of the _Tantalus_ gang shall now seduce that new kid for money!"

Right after that, Cinna banged his empty cup on the table in the same manner the judge of a jury would.

"Are you guys sure about this?" Blank continued to protest.

"Look, as long as you guys keep your end of the bargain, all will be fine."

And so the PLAN came to action, right now as I speak, Blank is using his 'puppy dog eyes' technique to convince Baku (our so called commander of the tribe) to hand over his precious piggybank so that it can be put to better use (for me).

Eventually Roxas finished his shower and put his towel away neatly, hung on the back of the bathroom door on a self adhesive hook (seriously he's just like a girl!)

"So I guess we can call it a day, you gonna sleep yet? Coz I think I am." He told me with a hand on the light switch.

He'd perfectly brush his teeth and cleaned up his face with some sort of facial cleanser as I noticed looking at the open bathroom, just a couple of feet away.

"Ah, yeah, sure you can close the lights now." I said with a well mannered tone of voice and a fake but convincing smile.

He smiled back but it was gentle, which made me realise even more that he really does look kinda girly, he had very delicate features; his eyes which were wide and rounded and shone like sapphires, cheeks that were tickled pink, and light, blonde hair that seemed to bounce with every stroke.

But that's beside the point. As of tomorrow, the seduction will begin.


End file.
